wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Faraon I/17
Rozdział siedemnasty Od owego wieczoru, kiedy Sara śpiewała w łódce, statek dworski już nie ukazywał się na Nilu, a książę Ramzes począł nudzić się na dobre. Nadchodził miesiąc Mechir, grudzień. Wody opadały niżej, ziemia rozlegała się coraz szerzej, trawa była co dzień wyższa i gęstsza, a wśród niej, jak barwne iskry, zapalały się kwiaty przerozmaitych kolorów, niezrównanego zapachu. Niby wyspy na zielonym morzu ukazywały się w ciągu jednego dnia kwieciste kępy: białe, niebieskie, żółte, różowe albo pstre kobierce, z których dyszała woń upajająca. Mimo to książę nudził się, a nawet - czegoś lękał. Od wyjazdu ojca sam nie był w pałacu i nikt stamtąd u niego, nie wyłączając Tutmozisa, który po ostatniej rozmowie przepadł jak wąż w trawie. Czy szanowano jego samotność, czy chciano mu dokuczyć, czy wprost lękano się odwiedzać księcia dotkniętego niełaską?... Ramzes nie wiedział. "A może ojciec i mnie odsunie od tronu, jak starszych braci?..." - myślał niekiedy następca i pot występował mu na czoło, a nogi ziębły. Co on począłby w takim razie? W dodatku - Sara była niezdrowa: chudła, bladła, wielkie oczy zapadały się, czasem z rana narzekała na mdłości. - Pewnie kto czary rzucił na niebogę!... - jęczała chytra Tafet, której książę nie mógł znosić za jej gadulstwo i bardzo mizerne praktyki. Parę razy na przykład widział następca, że Tafet wieczorami wyprawiała do Memfis ogromne kosze z jadłem, bielizną, nawet naczyniami. Na drugi zaś dzień wniebogłosy narzekała, że w domu brak mąki, wina lub garnków. Od czasu bowiem, jak następca sprowadził się na folwark, wychodziło dziesięć razy więcej różnych produktów niż dawniej. "Jestem pewny - myślał Ramzes - że ta gadatliwa jędza okrada mnie dla swoich Żydów, którzy w dzień znikają z Memfisu, ale w nocy roją się po najbrudniejszych zaułkach jak szczury!..." W tych czasach jedyną rozrywką księcia było przypatrywać się zbieraniu daktyli. Nagi chłop stawał pod wysoką, bezgałęzistą palmą, otaczał pień i siebie sznurem, jak luźną obręczą, i wchodził na drzewo piętami, całym ciałem odsadzony w tył, sznur zaś utrzymywał go przyciskając do drzewa. Potem sznurową obręcz posuwał na pniu o kilka cali wyżej, wspinał się, znowu posuwał sznur i w ten sposób, ciągle narażając się na złamanie karku, właził niekiedy o parę piętr wysoko, na szczyt, gdzie rosła kępa dużych liści i daktyle. Świadkiem tych ćwiczeń gimnastycznych był nie tylko książę, ale i dzieci żydowskie. Z początku nie było ich. Potem między krzakami i spoza muru zaczęły wychylać się kędzierzawe główki i czarne błyszczące oczy. Potem spostrzegłszy, że książę nie płoszy ich, dzieci wyszły ze swych ukryć i bardzo powoli zbliżyły się do obrywanego drzewa. Najśmielsza dziewczynka podniosła z ziemi piękny daktyl i podała go Ramzesowi. Jeden z chłopców zjadł sam najmniejszy daktyl, a następnie dzieci poczęły już to same jeść, już częstować księcia owocami. Z początku przynosiły mu najlepsze, później gorsze, w końcu całkiem zepsute. Przyszły władca świata zamyślił się i rzekł w duchu: "Oni wszędzie wlezą i zawsze tak mnie będą częstować: dobrym na przynętę, zepsutym na podziękowanie!..." Wstał i odszedł pochmurny, a dziatwa Izraela, jak rój ptaków, rzuciła się na pracę egipskiego chłopa, który wysoko nad ich głowami nucił piosenkę, nie myśląc ani o swoich kościach, ani o tym, że zbiera nie dla siebie. Niezrozumiała choroba Sary, częste jej łzy, zanikanie wdzięków, a nade wszystko Żydzi, którzy, przestawszy się kryć, coraz głośniej gospodarowali się na folwarku, do reszty obmierziły księciu ten piękny zakątek ziemi. Nie pływał już czółnem, nie polował, nie patrzył na zbieranie daktylów, lecz pochmurny błąkał się po ogrodzie lub z tarasu śledził zamek królewski. Nie wezwany, nigdy nie wróciłby do dworu, ale już zaczął myśleć o wyjeździe do dóbr położonych w Dolnym Egipcie, obok morza. W takim nastroju ducha znalazł go Tutmozis, który pewnego dnia na paradnym dworskim statku przyjechał do następcy z wezwaniem od faraona. Jego świątobliwość wracał z Tebów i pragnął, ażeby następca tronu wyjechał naprzeciw powitać go. Książę drżał, bladł i rumienił się, gdy czytał łaskawy list pana i władcy. Był tak wzruszony, że nawet nie zauważył nowej kolosalnej peruki Tutmozisa, wydającej ze siebie piętnaście różnych zapachów, nie spostrzegł jego tuniki i płaszcza, delikatniejszego od mgły, ani sandałów zdobnych złotem i paciorkami. Po niejakim czasie Ramzes ochłonął i nie patrząc na Tutmozisa rzekł: - Cóżeś tak dawno nie był u mnie? Czy przestraszyła cię niełaska, w jaką wpadłem?... - Bogowie! - zawołał elegant. - A kiedyżeś ty był w niełasce i u kogo? Każdy goniec jego świątobliwości zapytywał, jak się miewasz, zaś czcigodna pani Nikotris i jego dostojność Herhor kilka razy podpływali do twego domu licząc, że zrobisz ku nim choć sto kroków, gdy oni zrobili parę tysięcy... O wojsku już nie wspominam. Żołnierze twoich pułków jak palmy milczą podczas musztry i nie wychodzą z koszar, a dostojny Patrokles ze zmartwienia całe dnie pije i klnie... A więc książę nie był w niełasce, a jeżeli był, to już się skończyła!... Ta myśl podziałała na Ramzesa jak puchar dobrego wina. Szybko wykąpał się i namaścił, włożył nową bieliznę, wojskowy kaftan i hełm z piórami i poszedł do Sary, która blada, leżała pod opieką Tafet. Sara aż krzyknęła zobaczywszy księcia tak ubranego. Usiadła i schwyciwszy go rękoma za szyję poczęła szeptać: - Ty odjeżdżasz, panie mój?... Ty już nie wrócisz!... - A to dlaczego? - zdziwił się następca. - Czyliż raz odjeżdżałem i wracałem?... - Pamiętam cię tak samo odzianym tam... w naszej dolince... - mówiła Sara. - O, gdzież te czasy!... Tak prędko przeszły, a tak dawno minęły. - Ależ wrócę i przywiozę ci najznakomitszego lekarza. - Po co?... - wtrąciła Tafet. - Ona jest zdrowa, pawica moja... jej trzeba tylko odpocząć... A lekarze egipscy wpędzą ją w prawdziwą chorobę... Książę nawet nie spojrzał na gadatliwą kobietę. - To był mój najszczęśliwszy miesiąc z tobą - mówiła Sara tuląc się do Ramzesa - ale nie przyniósł mi szczęścia. Na statku królewskim zatrąbiono powtarzając sygnał dany w górze rzeki. Sara wstrząsnęła się. - O, czy słyszysz, panie, te straszne głosy?... Słyszysz i uśmiechasz się... i biada mi, wyrywasz się z moich objęć... Kiedy trąbki wołają, nic cię nie zatrzyma, a już najmniej twoja niewolnica... - Chciałażbyś, ażebym zawsze słuchał gdakania kur folwarcznych?... - przerwał zniecierpliwiony książę. - Bądź zdrowa i wesoło czekaj na mnie... Sara wypuściła go z objęć i spojrzała tak żałośnie, że następca złagodniał i pogłaskał ją. - No, bądźże spokojna... - mówił. - Boisz się głosu naszych trąb... Alboż one wtedy złą były wróżbą?... - Panie - odezwała się Sara - ja wiem, że oni cię tam zatrzymają... Więc zrób mi ostatnią łaskę... Dam ci - mówiła szlochając - dam ci klatkę gołąbków... One tu urodziły się i porosły... Więc... ile razy wspomnisz o słudze twej, otwórz klatkę i wypuść jednego ptaka... On mi wiadomość przyniesie od ciebie, a ja... ucałuję go... upieszczę, jak... jak... No, już idź! Książę uścisnął ją i wyszedł do statku polecając swojemu Murzynowi, aby zaczekał na gołębie Sary i dopędził go w lekkim czółnie. Na widok następcy odezwały się bębny i piszczałki, a osada podniosła wielki krzyk. Znalazłszy się między żołnierzami, książę głęboko odetchnął i przeciągnął ręce, jakby uwolnione z powrozów. - No - rzekł do Tutmozisa - dokuczyły mi już baby, i Żydzi... Ozirisie!... lepiej każ mnie natychmiast upiec przy wolnym ogniu, ale nie osadzaj drugi raz na folwarku. - Tak - potwierdził Tutmozis - miłość jest jak miód: ze smakiem można jej kosztować, ale niepodobna kąpać się w niej. Brr!... aż mnie ciarki przechodzą, kiedy pomyślę, żeś blisko dwa miesiące spędził karmiony pocałunkami wieczór, daktylami z rana, a oślim mlekiem w południe... - Sara jest bardzo dobra dziewczyna - wtrącił książę. - Ja też nie mówię o niej, tylko o tych Żydach, którzy obsiedli folwark jak papyrus moczary. Czy widzisz, że jeszcze wyglądają za tobą, a może nawet zasyłają ci pozdrowienia... - prawił pochlebca. Książę z niechęcią odwrócił się w inną stronę, a Tutmozis wesoło mrugnął na oficerów, jakby chciał im dać do zrozumienia, że Ramzes nieprędko rzuci ich towarzystwo. Im bardziej posuwali się w górę rzeki, tym gęściej było ludu na obu brzegach i czółen na Nilu, tym więcej płynęło kwiatów, wieńców i bukietów rzucanych pod statek faraona. O milę za Memfisem stały ciżby z chorągwiami, bogami i muzyką i rozlegał się wielki gwar, podobny do zgiełku burzy. - Otóż i jego świątobliwość! - zawołał radośnie Tutmozis. Oczom patrzących ukazał się jedyny widok. Środkiem szerokiego zakrętu płynęła ogromna łódź faraona, z przodem podniesionym jak łabędź. Z prawej i lewej strony, niby dwa olbrzymie skrzydła, sunęły niezliczone łódki poddanych, a z tyłu, niby bogaty wachlarz, roztaczał się orszak władcy Egiptu. Kto żył - krzyczał, śpiewał, klaskał lub rzucał kwiaty do stóp panu, którego nawet nikt nie widział. Dość było, że nad złocistym namiotem i pękami strusich piór powiewała czerwono-niebieska chorągiew, znak obecności faraona. Ludzie w łódkach byli jak pijani, ludzie na brzegu jak oszaleli. Co chwilę jakieś czółno potrącało lub wywracało inne i ktoś wpadał w wodę, z której na szczęście uciekły krokodyle spłoszone niebywałym hałasem. Na brzegach popychano się, nikt bowiem nie patrzył na sąsiada, na ojca, na dziecko, ale obłąkane oczy wlepiał w złocisty dziób łodzi i namiot królewski. Nawet ludzie tratowani, którym rozhukany tłum bezmyślnie gniótł żebra i skręcał stawy, nie mieli innego okrzyku nad ten: - Żyj wiecznie, władco nasz... Świeć, słońce Egiptu!... Szał powitalny niebawem udzielił się i łodzi następcy tronu: oficerowie, żołnierze i wioślarze, zbici w jeden tłum, krzyczeli na wyścigi, a Tutmozis zapominając o następcy tronu wdarł się na wysoki przód statku i o mało nie wleciał w wodę. Wtem z królewskiej łodzi zatrąbiono i po chwili odpowiedziała trąbka ze statku Ramzesa. Drugi sygnał i - czółno następcy przybiło do wielkiej łodzi faraona. Jakiś urzędnik wezwał Ramzesa. Między statki rzucono cedrowy mostek z rzeźbionymi poręczami i - książę znalazł się wobec ojca. Widok faraona czy burza okrzyków huczących dookoła tak oszołomiły księcia, że nie mógł wypowiedzieć ani słowa. Upadł ojcu do nóg, a pan świata przycisnął go do swej boskiej piersi. W chwilę później podniesiono boczne ściany namiotu i cały lud z obu brzegów Nilu ujrzał swego władcę na tronie, a na najwyższym stopniu klęczącego, z głową na ojcowskich piersiach, księcia Ramzesa. Stała się taka cisza, że było słychać szelest chorągiewek na statkach. I nagle wybuchnął ogromny krzyk, większy aniżeli wszystkie dotychczasowe. Uczcił nim lud egipski pojednanie ojca z synem, pozdrawiał obecnego, witał przyszłego pana. Jeżeli ktokolwiek rachował na niesnaski w świętej rodzinie faraona, mógł dziś przekonać się, że nowa gałąź królewska mocno trzyma się pnia. Jego świątobliwość wyglądał bardzo mizernie. Po czułym przywitaniu syna kazał mu usiąść obok tronu i rzekł: - Dusza moja rwała się do ciebie, Ramzesie, tym goręcej, im lepsze miałem wieści o tobie. Dziś widzę, że jesteś nie tylko młodzianem o lwim sercu, ale i mężem pełnym roztropności, który umie oceniać własne postępki, potrafi hamowć się i ma poczucie interesów państwowych. A gdy wzruszony książę milczał i całował ojcowskie nogi, pan mówił dalej: - Dobrze postąpiłeś zrzekając się dwu pułków greckich, należy ci się bowiem korpus Menfi, którego od dzisiaj jesteś wodzem... - Ojcze mój!... - szepnął drżący następca. - Nadto w Dolnym Egipcie, z trzech stron otwartym na ataki nieprzyjaciół, potrzebny mi jest mąż dzielny i rozumny, który by wszystko dokoła widział, rozważył w sercu swoim i szybko działał w nagłych wypadkach. Z tego powodu, w tamtej połowie królestwa, ciebie mianuję moim namiestnikiem. Ramzesowi obfite łzy popłynęły z oczu. Żegnał nimi swoją młodość, witał władzę, do której od wielu lat z tęsknością i niepokojem zwracała się jego dusza. - Jestem już człowiek zmęczony i schorzały - mówił władca - i gdyby nie troska o twój młodociany wiek i przyszłość państwa, dziś jeszcze prosiłbym wiecznie żyjących przodków, aby mnie odwołali do swej chwały. Lecz z każdym dniem jest mi ciężej, i dlatego, Ramzesie, zaczniesz już podzielać ze mną brzemię władzy. Jak kokosz uczy swoje pisklęta wyszukiwać ziarn i chronić się przed jastrzębiem, tak ja nauczę ciebie pełnej trudów sztuki rządzenia państwem i śledzenia obrotów nieprzyjaciół. Obyś z czasem padł na nich jak orzeł na płoche kuropatwy! Łódź królewska i jej strojny orszak przybiły pod pałac. Strudzony pan wsiadł do lektyki, a w tej chwili do następcy zbliżył się Herhor. - Pozwól, dostojny książę - odezwał się - abym był pierwszym z tych, którzy radują się twoim wyniesieniem. Obyś z równym szczęściem przewodził wojskom, jak rządził najważniejszą prowincją państwa na chwałę Egiptu. Ramzes mocno uścisnął mu rękę. - Tyś to zrobił, Herhorze? - spytał. - To ci się należało - odparł minister. - Masz moją wdzięczność i przekonasz się, że jest coś warta. - Jużeś mnie wynagrodził mówiąc tak - odpowiedział Herhor. Książę chciał odejść, Herhor jeszcze go zatrzymał. - Małe słówko - rzekł. - Ostrzeż, następco, jedną z twych kobiet, Sarę, ażeby nie śpiewała pieśni religijnych. A gdy Ramzes patrzył na niego zdziwiony, dodał: - Wtedy, podczas przejażdżki na Nilu, dziewczyna ta śpiewała nasz najświętszy hymn, którego ma prawo słuchać tylko faraon i arcykapłani. Biedne dziecko mogło ciężko odpokutować za swoją umiejętność śpiewu i niewiadomość o tym, co śpiewa. - Więc ona popełniłaby bluźnierstwo?... - spytał zmieszany książę. - Mimowolne - odpowiedział arcykapłan. - Na szczęście tylko ja słyszałem i sądzę, że między tą pieśnią i naszym hymnem jest podobieństwo bardzo odległe. W każdym razie niech jej już nigdy nie powtarza. - No i powinna się oczyścić - wtrącił książę. - Czy dość będzie dla cudzoziemki, jeżeli ofiaruje świątyni Izydy trzydzieści krów?... - Owszem, niech ofiaruje - odparł Herhor z lekkim grymasem. - Bogowie nie obrażają się za dary... - Ty zaś, szlachetny panie - mówił Ramzes - racz przyjąć cudowną tarczę, którąm dostał od mego świętego dziada... - Ja?... tarczę Amenhotepa?... - zawołał wzruszony minister. - Czyliżem jej godzien?... - Mądrością dorównywasz memu dziadowi, a stanowiskiem dorównasz. Herhor milcząc złożył głęboki ukłon. Owa złota tarcza wysadzona drogimi kamieniami, oprócz wielkiej wartości pieniężnej, miała jeszcze znaczenie amuletu; była więc królewskim darem. Ale bardziej doniosłe znaczenie miały słowa księcia, że - Herhor stanowiskiem dorówna Amenhotepowi. Amenhotep był teściem faraona... Czyby następca już zdecydował się poślubić córkę jego, Herhora?... Było to ulubione marzenie ministra i królowej Nikotris. Trzeba jednak przyznać, że Ramzes mówiąc o przyszłych dostojeństwach Herhora bynajmniej nie myślał o żenieniu się z jego córką, lecz - o daniu mu nowych urzędów, których było pełno w świątyniach i przy dworze. Faraon I/17